My Friend, Harry
by Shadowknite
Summary: While camping, Cody befriends a gentle Bigfoot that reminds him of his father. *This is not a Takori* Dont forget to R/R. Thanks! ^_^


My friend, Harry  
  
  
Authors note: this is a cute little fic that I thought up while watching a show about mysterious animals like bigfoot and loch ness. THIS IS NOT A TAKORI(TK/CODY) fic even if it looks like it. Well I hope you enjoy the fic. Ciao! ^_^  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
Cody was camping out with his friends and their digimon. They thought about taking a break from fighting Arukenimon and BlackWarGreymon so they decided to go camping. While at the campsite, TK noticed that Cody was quiet, more quiet then usual. He asked Armadillomon whats wrong and all he said is "I think Cody's lonely" "Lonely?" he thought. "I dont know why?" said Armadillomon. "Im going to go ask him if he wants to go for a hike with me" said TK. "Great, I'll go with you" said Patamon. "No, you and Armadillomon stay here, I'll go with him, I am his best friend and DNA digivolving partner"said TK. He then walked up to Cody. "Hey Cody, would you like to go hiking with me?" asked TK. Cody looked up at him. "Huh, just us, what about the others?" asked Cody. "C'mon, lets go before the others see us" said TK. the two then went up the hiking trail.  
  
While on the trail, TK noticed that Cody was still quiet. "Hmm, I wonder what's bothering him?" thought TK. He then tapped Cody on the shoulder. "Hey, whats up?" asked TK. Cody looked at him. "Huh, oh nothing" said Cody. "I know that somethings wrong, now whats wrong, are you lonely?" asked TK. Cody then had a tear in his eye. "TK, please dont ask me again, I cant help it if my father is'nt here!" shouted Cody. "Huh, your father?" asked Tk. Cody then started to cry. TK went to comfurt him. "My father used to take me camping all the time, he used to show me how to fish, and watch wild animals, and and and WAAA!" cryed Cody. "So thats why you were so quiet, you missed your father and how you used to go camping with him" said TK, "Mmhm" wimpered Cody. "Your not the only one" said TK. Cody then looked at him. "Huh?" "Before my parents divorced, My dad used to take me and Matt camping, all the time, but now, I dont even get to see him because of his work or because of school"said TK. Cody then wiped his tears off his face. "You feel the pain of not being with your father too, but your father is not dead!" wimpered Cody. "It does'nt matter, I still miss him dearly" said TK. Cody then stopped crying. "C'mon, lets enjoy camping together with our friends" said TK. "Okay" said Cody. Suddenly they heard a weird noise, kinda like a mixture of a scream and a growl. "What was that" asked Cody as he grabbed onto TK's arm. "I have no idea" said TK. "L..lets get back to camp" said Cody. The two then ran back to camp.  
  
Little did they know that a big stinky brown creature was hiding behind a tree watching them. The creature then started to follow them back to camp. At camp, they met with the other digidestined and sat around the campfire. Tai then started to tell a scary story about a group of campers who got eaten by a big ferocious bear monster. It scared all of them to death. Finally everybody went to their tents to go to sleep. Cody shared a tent with TK because he felt more comfurtable with him. While in their sleeping bags, Cody thought about the wierd scream that they heard. "Hey TK, are you awake?" asked Cody. TK mumbled "Mmhm" "What do you think that scream was that we heard" asked Cody. TK grumbled. "It was probably just a bear or Davis trying to scare us" Cody thought about it for a while. "That did'nt sound like any bear that I ever heard, and How would Davis make that noise, It sounded too much like some kind of animal" said Cody. "Who Cares, just go to sleep" grumbled TK. TK then fell fast asleep with Patamon near his side. Cody then layed down and tried to go to sleep.   
  
Later on that night, Cody woke up to the sound of deep breathing. He grabbed his flashlight and stuck his head out of the tent. He then saw a humanly figure run off with Sora's picnic basket .Sora brought a picnic basket with all the food that they had for the camping trip. "TK, wake up, someones stealing our food" wispered Cody. TK was out cold. Cody then tried to wake up Armadillomon but he was out just like TK. "Alright, I'll catch the thief all by myself" said Cody as he grabbed his kendo stick from his backpack. He then went off into the woods with only his flashlight and his kendo stick. Soon he found himself near a lake. He cornered the figure at the lake. "Okay thief, give me the picnic basket and I'll let you go" said Cody. The figure turned around. Cody then noticed that the figure was ten times his size and had a very stinky odor. "I..I know how to use this stick and I'm not afraid to use it"growled Cody. The figure then made a wierd purring noise. "Cody then flashed his flashlight on the figure. He then noticed that it was'nt a human.  
  
"Buh..Buh..BigFoot!"studdered Cody. The creature then came up to him and patted him on the head. Cody then fainted. After waking up Cody found himself in a cave with a very nasty odor. "Where's my kendo stick" was the first thing he thought. He then found his stuff in a pile near were he layed. Then the creature returned to the cave with some berries and leaves. Cody grabbed his kendo stick and waved it at the creature. The creature (which was a bigfoot) grabbed the kendo stick out of his hand and put it down on the ground. The bigfoot then gave him the berries and leaves. "Huh, why has'nt this thing eaten me and why is he giving me these berries and leaves?" thought Cody. The bigfoot then ate one of the leaves. "So, thats why you gave me these berries, to eat" said Cody. The bigfoot started to purr. Cody then ate one of the berries and gave the rest to the bigfoot. Cody then found Sora's picnic basket. He looked in it and saw nothing but paper bags, junk, and the meat items. "Hmm, this monster must be a vegetarian" thought Cody. Cody then looked at the big hairy monster. It was curiously playing with the flashlight. "Why does this thing remind me of my dad" thought Cody. The bigfoot then turned on the flashlight which startled it. Cody could'nt help but laugh at the big lug. Cody then walked up to the big stinky beast. "So you want to be my friend?" asked Cody. The bigfoot then purred at him and patted his head. "Heh, heh, I guess thats a yes" laughed Cody. Cody then grabbed the creature's big giant hand and walked off into the wood.  
  
While walking through the woods they encountered a family of deer. "Look Harry,(Cody named his new hairy friend, Harry) Deer!" shouted Cody. The deer then ran away. "Ooopps, sorry" said Cody. Harry then made a weird whistling sound. Suddenly The family of deer returned and came up to them. "Wow, you must be friends with the whole forest"said Cody as he saw more animals come up to them. Cody was so happy. "Hey, lets go fishing!" said Cody. Harry gave a friendly grunt. "Wait, I need a fishing rode, I left mine back at camp" said Cody the two then walked to the Digidestine's camping ground. "I better not let anybody see you, they wont understand about you, Harry" said Cody hiding him in a bush. He then returned to his tent and got his fishing pole. He noticed that everybody was still asleep. "Hmm, we did stay up pretty late" thought Cody. He then wrote a note that said "Gone Fishing with my new friend Harry, I'll be back in time for us to leave. Dont worry about me ~Cody Hida" He put the note on his sleeping bag were they could find it. He then grabbed TK's fishing pole and exited the tent. Cody then put Sora's picnic basket back in its place. Then he left to the lake with Harry.  
  
At the lake, Cody thought Harry how to fish with a fishing pole. He nearly broke TK's fishing pole in the process. Harry then tought Cody how to catch fish with your bare hands. It was a little tuff because Cody had to use his little hands to grab the fish, while Harry used his giant sized hand. The monster started to remind him of his dad, when they were camping togething. Cody then talked to Harry about his digiworld adventures, his friends, and about his dad. The monster seemed to understand every word that Cody said. When Cody started talking about his dad, he started to pout. Harry wiped the tear off Cody's cheek and purred to comfurt him. "Harry, Did you lose your dad and your mom too" asked Cody. Harry made that scream/growl noise again. "Ooopps, I'm sorry Harry" said Cody wiping a tear off Harry's human-like face. "He was the one who made that noise yesterday, He must have saw me crying in the woods, and it reminded him how he lost his parents"thought Cody. Cody then gave Harry a big hug. Harry was a little surprised but then he patted Cody on the head. After that, Cody and Harry walked back to the campsite again. Cody hid Harry near a bush, then walked back to his tent. He noticed that everybody was up. "Hey Cody, do you know anything about what happened to our food?" asked Sora holding her picnic basket. "Uh, no, what happened?" asked Cody crossing his fingers. "I think that the bear monster in Tai's story came and ate it all"said Davis. "Davis, that was just a story, there's no such thing as a bear monster" said Ken. "Well if I see a bear monster, I'll scare it away with Flamedramon, right Veemon?" said Davis. He looked at the blue little digimon. "Uh, right!" said Veemon. Cody then entered his tent.   
  
Suddenly, Joe came in. "C'mon Cody, pack up, were leaving in fifteen minutes" said Joe. "WHAT, why so soon?" asked Cody. "We told you that were only staying here for two days" answered Joe. Cody slumped. "Why dont you want to leave?" asked Joe. "Nothing, I just need to say goodbye to someone" said Cody. Suddenly the two heard Davis shout "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE" Cody jumped "Guys, I found the bear monster!" shouted Davis. "Oh no, Harry!!" thought Cody. He ran out of the tent and into the bushes to see Flamedramon shoot a fireball at Harry. Harry gave off a cry that scared Cody to death. Harry started to run back into the woods. Flamedramon was about to chase him but Cody stopped him. "No Flamedramon, dont hurt him!" shouted Cody. "Huh, why?" asked Flamedramon. "He's not vicious, he's just an innocent animal" cryed Cody. Flamedramon then de-digivolved back to Veemon. "Cody, why did you stop us, we almost got that thing!" shouted Davis. "Davis, how dare you attack an innocent animal"shouted Cody. "Huh, but that was a bear monster!" said Davis. "No, that was Har.." Cody stopped himself. Davis looked confused. Cody then made a fist. He almost was ready to punch Davis's lights out. "Davis, Veemon, get back to camp!" growled Cody. "Huh, why?" asked Davis. "JUST LEAVE!!" shouted Cody. Davis and Veemon then left back to camp. Cody was afraid that Harry was hurt or maybe dying somewhere. He started to shout to Harry. "HARRY, HARRY WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted Cody.   
  
Suddenly Cody heard something moving in the bushes. "Harry?" thought Cody looking at the bush. Then a big brown bear came out of the bush growling at Cody. Cody tripped on a rock. "HELP!, HARRY, ARMADILLOMON, TK, ANYBODY!!" shouted Cody. The bear then charged at Cody. Cody took out his kendo stick out of his backpack and hit the bear right on the tip of its nose. The bear stopped then gave out a big roar. Cody was too afraid to yell for help and he knew that he was no match for a bear. The bear then charged again. Cody closed his eyes, waiting for the bear to maul him to his death, but nothing happened. Cody opened his eyes to see Harry holding the bear over his head. Harry then threw the bear against a tree. "Harry, you alright!" cryed Cody. The bear then charged at Harry. Harry gave a mean growl then uppercutted the bear into the sky. The bear flew across the woods then landed with a big splat. The bear then ran off into the woods. Cody then ran to Harry and gave him a big hug. "Harry, you saved my life" cryed Cody. Harry purred and patted him on the head. "I'm so sorry that Flamedramon hurt you, I shoulda never hid you too close to camp" cryed Cody. Harry wiped off Cody's tears off his face.   
  
The two then walked back to camp. Cody could here Matt yelling at Tai to get out of his seat of Joe's van. Cody then heard TK shout "C'mon Cody, were leaving!" "I'm Coming!" shouted Cody. Cody then looked at his big hairy friend. "I have to leave, I'll never forget you my friend." wimpered Cody. Harry looked like he understand. "I want you to have this to remember me by" said Cody giving Harry his kendo stick. Harry grabbed it and held it into the air. Cody then gave him one last hug. Harry patted him on the head one last time. "Goodbye Harry, take care of yourself" said Cody. Harry then walked back into the forest. He then turned and looked at Cody one last time. He then waved goodbye. Cody waved goodbye to him too. Harry then diseappeared into the deep dark woods. Cody then walked to Joe's Van. While on the road Cody looked out at the woods through the window and thought about Harry. "I'll never forget you, my friend" said Cody. Yolei then looked at him. "What friend?" asked Yolei. Cody smiled and replied " My friend, Harry".  
  
*The End*   
  
*sniff* how cute. Im still thinking about making a sequel for this fic. Maybe I will. Well I hope you liked it. Dont forget to R/R. Thanks! Ciao! ^_^ 


End file.
